


A Brief Is Anything But Brief

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: College Student!Sam, D/s elements, Dom!Michael, M/M, Spankings Mentioned, Sub!Sam, Writing Briefs Suck, prosecutor!Michael, student!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 01:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16588139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Sam has to write an appellate brief for class. Michael helps





	A Brief Is Anything But Brief

**Author's Note:**

> hehehehehehehehe
> 
> Sorry I haven't written in a while. Life. 
> 
> So here's a thing

“Fuck me.” 

Michael Milton arched an eyebrow at his boyfriend, Sam Winchester. Sam was sitting at the dining room table, laptop in front of him, head in his hands, looking all for the world like the distressed college student he was. “I mean,” he said, eyes trailing over his younger lover. Sam was wearing slacks and a plaid patterned button down, and it showed off Michael’s favorite parts of him. “If you want, but you seem a little anxious for such rigorous activity.” 

Sam snorted and looked at Michael with a smile. “Figuratively, not literally, although I won’t say no to a literal fucking,” he said dryly. 

“What’s the homework?” Michael asked. 

“Appellate brief,” Sam sighed. “Discussing a theoretical case where a woman was caught violating section 1001. She’s appealing the case and I have to write a minimum of ten pages. Ten!” He looked at Michael, scandalized. “The name ‘brief’ means that it should be exactly that. BRIEF!” 

Michael began laughing. “Babe,” he said through his mirth. “We’re lawyers. There’s no such thing as ‘brief’.” 

“IRAC memos are brief,” Sam retorted. 

Sam had a point. 

“Regardless,” Michael smiled. “Do you have the trial court transcript?” 

Sam nodded. 

“Alright,” Michael said. “Read through it, and grab all the cases within it. Then research the cases. Does your professor want your research notes?” 

Sam nodded. “And our outlines and a first draft as well.” 

Michael sighed. His boyfriend was in for a ride. “Alright. Well, worry about it tomorrow,” he said. “I’ll help you in whatever way I can.” He patted his lap from where he was sitting on the couch. “Come here, babe. Let’s see if I get you less tense.” 

Sam smiled and stood up from his chair, walking wearily over to the rising prosecutor. “You really think you can help me get a good grade on this?” he asked as he slid onto Michael’s lap.

Michael looked insulted. “Please, my paralegals and I have to write these every day,” he said. “I’m not on the up and coming because of my good looks, you know.” 

Sam laughed as he leaned in to kiss Michael. “That’s not the only thing that’s up and coming,” he noted, rocking his hips down and into Michael’s. He gave a smirk.

“Minx,” Michael teased affectionately, nipping Sam’s lower lip. “I can promise you that this will absolutely  _ not  _ be brief.” 

Sam’s groan turned into laughter as Michael turned and pressed him down into the couch, Michael sliding perfectly in between Sam’s legs. 

There weren’t many words spoken after that. 

 

“WHO USES A CASE FROM  _ 1942  _ IN A CASE?!” 

Michael across the dining room table at Sam, arching an eyebrow. “Whatever happened to you having an indoor voice?” he asked. 

“FUCK indoor voices. 1942, Michael!” Sam shouted. 

“Is the law good?” Michael asked. 

“That’s the best part,” Sam said. “It doesn’t even use the actual law! It uses its predecessor!” 

Michael chuckled. “And you’re wondering why even bring it up?” he asked. 

“YES!” Sam looked exasperated. 

“Babe, how many cases have you read?” Michael asked, saving his own document. 

“Eight,” Sam admitted. “I’m just going in alphabetical order.” 

“Ah.” Michael hummed. “So, you’re wondering what to do with that case?” 

Sam nodded. 

“Mention that they used the predecessor and that while the law is still technically good, it is also older law that has since been updated,” Michael said. 

Sam stared at Michael. “You’re fucking brilliant.” 

Michael laughed. “No, just been doing these since you were in diapers,” he teased. 

“You’re only six years older than me,” Sam said, rolling his eyes. “You’re not THAT much of a dirty old man.” 

Michael lightly kicked Sam’s shin under the table. “Watch who you’re calling old, mister,” he said. “I’ll send you to your legal writing class with a donut pillow in the morning.” 

“Is that a threat or a promise?” Sam asked, tired eyes now glittering with mischief. 

Michael smirked. “It’s both.” 

“Well,” Sam chuckled, returning to typing. “Then I guess I need to continue being a brat, huh?” 

“You know that if you WANT a spanking, you could just  _ ask, _ ” Michael teased. 

“But that takes all the fun out of it,” Sam pouted playfully. “Not surprised, though. They say as you approach 30 your sense of fun goes downhill.” 

Michael arched an eyebrow. “You really want to play this game, babe?” he asked. 

Sam smirked, his fingers clacking away at the keyboard. 

“Sam.” 

Sam continued typing, completely ignoring Michael now. 

Slowly, Michael stood up and walked over to behind Sam. He read the small, neat lines of twelve point Helvetica font (Sam despised Times New Roman) before curling his fingers into Sam’s soft chestnut curls and yanked his head back. 

“Your safeword,” Michael commanded softly, looking into diminishing hazel eyes. 

“Clowns,” Sam mewled. “Sir, please.” 

“I don’t think you’re in the position to be pleading,” Michael said calmly. “Save your work and meet me in the bedroom.” 

“Yes, Sir,” Sam whined. 

 

“How do you say  _ kill me, I want to die _ in legalese?” 

“Sam, come to bed.” Michael looked over at his lover. Sam was in the corner of their bedroom, dressed in nothing but a pair of thin blue boxers, hair rumpled. His laptop was up and running and there was at least two pens tucked behind each ear. “Please, baby.” 

“Is that a request?” Sam asked, not even looking up from his work. 

“Please, don’t make me turn it into an order,” Michael begged. “It’s two in the morning.” 

“I want to turn my outline in tomorrow,” Sam protested. 

“Is it due tomorrow?” Michael asked. He knew the answer. 

Sam sighed heavily. “No,” he said. 

“Then come to bed,” Michael said. “You can work on it tomorrow. You need your sleep. A well rested Sam is an intelligent Sam. And a happy Sam.” 

Sam sighed and nodded. A few keystrokes later and the laptop was closing. He groaned as he stood up and walked over to their bed, stretching his back out before crawling in next to Michael. 

Michael immediately wrapped Sam up in his arms, tucking the blankets firmly in around him. “Sleep, baby,” he murmured. 

Sam yawned hugely, unfortunately subjecting Michael to garlic breath. “Mmmkay.” 

“Did you eat the last of the garlic knots?” Michael asked. 

“Maybe,” Sam sighed. 

Michael rolled his eyes affectionately as he made a mental note to call Gabriel and have him make them more garlic knots and garlic bread. 

“Mi?” Sam’s sleepy voice interrupted his train of thought. 

“Hmm?” Michael hummed, looking down at Sam lovingly.

“I love you,” Sam murmured. 

Michael smiled and kissed Sam sweetly. “I love you too.” 

 

“How do you spell materiality?” 

“How do you think it’s spelled?” Michael asked, looking over at Sam’s legal pad to the right of him. “Sam, it’s RIGHT THERE on your legal pad.” He pointed it out.

Sam frowned as he looked at it. “It doesn’t look like it’s spelled right,” he pouted. 

Michael sighed and ruffled Sam’s hair before kissing his cheek. “Take a break.” 

“But-” 

“Take,” Michael said, grabbing Sam’s chin and directing his gaze away from the lines of text and onto the prosecutor’s verdant gaze. “A break. This isn’t a request; it’s an order. Will you behave?” 

Sam sighed, deflating. “Yeah,” he said. 

Michael tugged Sam out of his chair and onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around the taller man and stroked his hair. 

Sam sighed and curled into the older man’s embrace, tucking his head under Michael’s chin the best he could. 

They sat there in silence for a while, Michael calming Sam down from the stresses and tribulations of writing an appellate brief. Michael was glad he was able to direct Sam to taking breaks and the like, because he knew Sam would forget about all forms of bodily function and social interaction as he worked. It has happened before. And it wasn’t healthy. Michael wanted Sam to be healthy. He hated ordering Sam like this outside of the bedroom, outside of a scene, but it was necessary when Sam got into his head. 

“Thanks,” Sam mumbled after a time.

“Of course, baby,” Michael said, kissing Sam’s temple. “I’m sorry that I ordered you, but I know how you get.” 

Sam smiled and kissed Michael’s throat. “The grabbing of my chin was a nice touch,” he admitted, blushing a little bit. “I enjoyed it.”

Michael laughed softly and hugged Sam. “How much longer can I keep you like this?” he asked. “Before you turn into a little jumping bean, eager to return to work?” 

“I’m eager for something else,” Sam purred. “Can we?” 

Michael laughed and kissed Sam. “Of course, babe,” he murmured. “Let’s get some of this tension out of you.” 

 

“I GOT A B ON MY DRAFT!!” 

Michael beamed and cupped Sam’s face before kissing him deeply. “I am so  _ proud  _ of you, love,” he said. “My intelligent boyfriend.” 

Sam flushed under the praise from his boyfriend, but cooed at the way his face felt in Michael’s hands. “I couldn’t have done it without you,” he said. “I’m sorry I’ve been bratty.” 

“It’s okay, babe,” Michael chuckled. “I know how to make you behave.” He winked, enjoying watching Sam turn a darker shade of pink. “So. What are the comments?” 

“I need to stop using passive voice, and I’m wordy,” Sam said. “And apparently my brief was hard to read?” 

“We’ll work on it together,” Michael promised. “I’ll take a look over and help you. For right now, we’re getting naked. I’m fucking you, and then we’re ordering take out, and then after eating I’m fucking you again. I’m going to fuck you until you pass out.” 

Sam whimpered, melting in Michael’s arms. “Can I ask for a rimming, or is that too much?” he asked. 

“You want to be rimmed? I’ll rim you,” Michael purred. “Ask, and ye shall receive, my handsome future public defender.” 

Sam blushed and smiled dopily. 

“Give me your safe word,” Michael coaxed. 

“Clowns,” Sam said happily. 

“Good boy,” Michael murmured. “Bedroom. Get naked.” He smacked Sam’s taut ass, hearing the younger man whine. “I’ll be there in a minute.” 

 

“Do you think I overresearched?” Sam asked in a worried tone as Michael worked over his brief, making comments on Google Docs. There were so many comments, including the comments from Sam’s professor. 

“No,” Michael said. “A good rule of thumb is one case per page. You’ve got plenty to prove your point.” 

“I’m just not understanding passive voice,” Sam admitted. 

“Think of it this way,” Michael said. “Would you say Elle Woods at the beginning of Legally Blonde spoke somewhat timidly?” 

“Kind of,” Sam said thoughtfully. 

“By the time she graduated Harvard, would you say she spoke the same way?” 

“Hell no!” Sam said. 

“There you go. That’s the difference,” Michael said. “Don’t be the wallflower, Sam. Be the badass.” 

“Okay, but how do I find passive voice?” Sam asked. “When I’m writing, that is.” 

“I end up reading through each sentence, and at the end say ‘by’ and then a name or something similar,” Michael said. “One of my classmates in 2L would say ‘by zombies’ at the end of every sentence to make sure it was written in active voice and not passive.” 

Sam raised a brow. “They did what now?” 

“It was the way she learned to do it,” Michael said with a shrug. “It was kind of funny, hearing something legal sounding and then ‘by zombies’ at the end. Sometimes she’d change it up and say ‘by Mothman’.” 

Sam squinted at Michael. “You’re pulling my leg.” 

“Absolutely not,” Michael said. “I swear on the Internal Revenue Code, she did.” 

“What did she end up doing?” Sam asked curiously. 

“Last I heard, she ended up working in the FBI’s White Collar Crime division,” Michael said with a smile. “She was gunning for a position like that.” 

Sam smiled. “Should I be jealous?” he teased. 

“As attractive as she was, no,” Michael laughed. “You thought you had an obsession with serial killers? She’d give you a run for your money.” 

Sam arched a brow. 

“Sam, she would carry a flask of water into class. The flask literally said ‘DEADLY POISON, DO NOT DRINK’ on it.”

Sam laughed. “Okay, she was a bit odd,” he agreed. “But pretty?” 

“Very pretty,” Michael said. “But there’s nothing to worry about. She got engaged to some estate planning lawyer from Jersey.” 

Sam laughed. “Alright.” He cracked his knuckles. “Let’s get back to editing.” 

 

“Why does it take so long to grade things?” Sam whined as he flopped onto the bed. 

Michael chuckled. “Your professor actually has to  _ read  _ your brief, you know,” he said, smacking Sam’s ass and smirking at the yelp Sam gave. “Be patient. You submitted it two days ago.” 

“It’s only fourteen pages,” Sam sniffed. 

“Fifteen,” Michael corrected. “And she has other students.” 

“I’m just anxious. What if I didn’t improve enough?” Sam looked up at Michael. 

Michael rolled his eyes affectionately. “If you’re worried it’s going to hurt your perfect GPA, it’s not,” he said. “Come on. Let’s get to work on prepping for your LSATs. It’ll take your mind off of your brief.” 

“That is anything but brief,” Sam mumbled. “Can we not study today?” 

“Sure,” Michael said. He laid down next to Sam and pulled him into his arms. “And yes, I’m aware that calling a brief that is an oxymoron. It’s just like asking to make tax codes more readable.” 

“They should be,” Sam mumbled. 

“Sam, if tax codes were actually able to be understood, no one would pay their taxes.” Michael kissed Sam sweetly. “I am so proud of all the hard work and the effort you’ve put in into your assignments. You’re going to make a great public defender one day.” 

Sam smiled softly. “You really think so?” he asked softly. 

“I better watch out,” Michael teased. “My conviction rate may go down because of you.” 

Sam laughed, which turned into a soft gasp of pleasure as Michael nipped the long column of his throat. 

 

“A FUCKING MINUS, BREAK OUT THE WHISKEY!” 

Michael laughed as he swept Sam up in his arms, the younger man shrieking as his shorter boyfriend lifted him. “Mi!!” 

Michael set Sam down and kissed him deeply. “I am  _ so  _ proud of you,” he said. “So fucking proud.” 

Sam beamed. “If it wasn’t for you keeping my sanity, I don’t think I would’ve done as well,” he admitted. “Or maybe I would’ve but I wouldn’t have been as happy about it.” 

“See what happens when you allow people to help you?” Michael teased as he kissed Sam deeply again.

Sam wrapped his arms around Michael’s waist and sighed into the kiss, the tension from the past semester oozing out of him. “Make love to me tonight?” he whispered. 

“Like you have to ask,” Michael whispered. “So proud of you, baby. Let me worship you.” 

“Please,” Sam breathed, melting. “Please, Mi.” 

“Shh,” Michael whispered. “I got you. Let me take care of you.” 

“Yes,” Sam whispered back. “Possess me, Michael.” 

Michael gave a low growl. “I will,” he promised, sending a shiver down Sam’s spine. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr! @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
